


Discussions in Montreal

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Series: Pissed-Off Goalies Club [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, No Fleury this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford and Price decide to congratulate Tuukka on breaking a seven game losing streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions in Montreal

Tuukka had just gotten back to his hotel room after a very successful game at the Bell Centre when his phone went off. It was a Skype chat request from Carey Price and Corey Crawford. He quickly grabbed his laptop and tried to sign into the hotel’s wi-fi only to find that to his dismay, the page was in French. 

“Could you guys help me?” He sent on his phone. He took a picture of the screen and sent it to the other two goalies, “Just tell me what to click. I can’t read French. Talbot helped me with it earlier but I forgot what he did.”

“Click the box that says “acceptez les termes,”” Crawford said, “That should very similar to English.”

“English isn’t my native language,” Tuukka said.

“You have a point there,” Crawford said, “Once you click that box click the button that says: “d’accord” and let me know what comes up.” 

“It brought me to Google,” Tuukka said.

“Then you’re good,” Crawford said. 

“Thanks,” Tuukka said as he signed into Skype, “So what did you call a meeting for?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on tonight’s win,” Price said, “You played really well tonight.” 

“Thanks,” Tuukka said, “Someone on my team has to play well against you guys. And while I can’t control how the rest of my teammates play, I can control how I play. It would have been nice if my own teammate didn’t score on me, but that’s been a running theme.”

“Don’t you hate that?” Crawford asked.

“Yes,” Tuukka said, “At least five of the goals I’ve allowed so far have been scored by one of my teammates. And I’m being generous there. But I don’t know, it just wasn’t the same not having you opposite me, Price. I’ll definitely take the win but it just felt weird.” 

Price sighed, “There’s nothing that can be done about that,” he said, “I hurt my knee and I’m out until mid-January at the earliest.” 

“That sucks,” Tuukka said, “I’m a little bummed that I probably won’t face you in the Winter Classic.”

“I am too,” Price said, “But I need to make sure I’m completely better before I return again. I think I went back a little too soon the last time. And if that means sitting out the Winter Classic, then it means sitting out the Winter Classic.”

“Hey, that goalie that Loui accidently fell into, is he okay?” Tuukka asked, “I kinda winced when I saw that.”

“Yeah,” Price said, “Condon’s okay.”

“Wait,” Tuukka said, “Is his name….what I think it is?” 

Price sighed, “No Tuukka,” he said, “It’s CONDON, C-O-N-D-O-N. Not “condom.””

“I was about to say,” Tuukka said, “That would have been an unfortunate name to have, but kinda fitting as a goalie.”

“I think I would have legally changed my last name if my father’s last name was “condom,”” Crawford said, “I can’t imagine the jabs that kid must have taken as a young goalie.” 

“Tell me about it,” Tuukka said, “But thanks for clearing that up. Every so often I’ll mishear something and it’ll lead to embarrassing situations.” 

“It happens to everyone,” Price said, “What about you? Are you okay? You went into the net hard then it looked like Chara ran into you a bit.” 

Tuukka sighed, “I’m okay,” He said, “But that’s been a running theme for the past several games I’ve played in.”

“What do you mean?” Price asked.

“Well I took a puck to the side of the mask during our game in Toronto,” Tuukka said, “I was okay but it shook me up a bit. Then I took a puck to the other side of my mask against the Rangers that snapped one of the straps. And the refs wouldn’t blow the play dead until the puck was out of our zone.” 

“That’s not dangerous or anything,” Crawford said, “You shoulda done what Brayden Holtby usually does and shook your mask off.”

“Yeah, no,” Tuukka said, “The Rangers had possession and I didn’t feel like taking the puck to the head again.”

“What do you mean again?” Crawford asked.

“When we were in LA last season I was sitting as backup and the puck was deflected out of play and hit me right in the head,” Tuukka explained, “I needed stitches and everything.”

“Oh ouch,” Price said.

“Not to mention my daughter was getting into the whole hair-pulling phase at that point,” Tuukka said, “I needed to wear a hat every time I held her until the cut healed just so she wouldn’t accidentally rip the stitches out. But my recent hits to the head don’t end with the two pucks to the mask.”

“Oh god, what else happened,” Price asked. 

“With about a minute left in OT against the Oilers one of my teammates crosschecked a guy into me,” Tuukka said, “He hit me in the head. I mean obviously I was okay. But it took a while for the shock of that to wear off. Having your neck cracked can feel really good but having your neck cracked that way kinda sucks.”

“Oh I bet,” Crawford said, “I saw a video of that, you got really lucky there. I thought you had hit your head on the post the first time I saw it.”

“Thank god I didn’t,” Tuukka said, “I wasn’t too happy with that teammate considering he was the same player who managed to rip my mask off with his stick during another game.” 

“You had a teammate pull your mask off?” Crawford asked.

“Yup,” Tuukka said, “He got his stick in my mask, pulled it off my head and skated off with it. And he didn’t even notice!” 

“How do you not notice you have your goalie’s helmet at the end of your stick?” Price asked. 

“I couldn’t tell you,” Tuukka said.

“Ooh Fleury that was good,” Crawford exclaimed.

“Speaking on Fleury, where is he?” Tuukka asked.

“He’s playing in Colorado tonight,” Price said, “The game should be on here in Montreal. Let me give you the channel.”

Tuukka turned the television on and put it on the channel Price had given him, “Aw, it’s in French!” Tuukka whined. 

“It mute it then,” Crawford said.

“What’s the fun in that?” Tuukka asked, “Why does everything in Montreal have to be in French!” 

“Sorry Tuukks,” Price said, “I wondered that myself for a while too. Then I learned some French.” 

“I’m not about to learn French,” Tuukka said, “Though Talbot’s tried to teach a few of us some words that Bergy yelled at him for.” 

“Oh god,” Price said, “Do you remember what they were?” 

“No,” Tuukka said, “But I’m kinda tired and a little sore so I think I’m gonna try to get some sleep.” 

“Have a good night then.” Crawford said, “Congrats on the win tonight.”

“Thanks.”

“Congrats and good luck,” Price said.

“You too.” Tuukka said, “I hope your knee gets better.”

“Thanks Tuukks.” 

Tuukka then signed off and got ready for bed. Just before he fell asleep he couldn’t really help but replay the almost silence (save for a few boos) of the Bell Centre in his mind. He smiled to himself and slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled center "centre" when referring to the Bell Centre because that's how it's written on the side of the building. 
> 
> And I'm sorry about the Condon/Condom thing, it had to be done.


End file.
